Body heat
by Linnafan
Summary: Linna and Priss are stranded in a tunnel where the temperature is quickly dropping. Help is on its way but will it get there in time? I know the summery sucks but the story is good.


**(I'm going through some writers block right now so I'm falling back on my "Rainy day" stories that I have piled up.)**

"Holy shit Linna watch out!" Priss yelled out as a chunk of the overpass landed directly in front of Linna's car

Linna screamed and jerked the wheel to the right just missing the chuck of concrete. For over a minute now Mega Tokyo has been rocked by a massive earthquake. The newly finished tunnel that went under Tokyo coming out at different sections was falling apart sending large sheets of concrete crashing to the asphalt and on top of cars. Linna continued dodging the concrete blocks until her path was completely blocked. Linna slammed on the breaks and spun the wheel sending the car skidding sideways into the slab blocking their path. All Linna saw was pieces of the windshield flying at her before everything went black.

"Linna! Linna wake up!" Priss yelled softly slapping her cheeks.

Linna slowly opened her eyes and in the dimly lit car say the bloody face of her best friend looking worriedly back at her.

"You ok?" Linna asked.

"It's just a small cut but you're fucked up."

Linna put her hand to her head then looked down at it. It was covered with dark sticky blood and fragments of glass.

"It's not bleeding anymore."

"Good." Priss said looking relieved. "I was getting worried."

"I'll be fine but its getting cold in here."

Priss looked out the window that was starting to get ice crystals on it and sat the white puffs of smoke coming from the top of the tunnel.

"The coolant that keeps the tunnel cool is leaking."

"Is that bad?"

"The coolant is liquid nitrogen, we need to find a way to keep warm or we are going to die in a few hours."

"Yeah that's bad." Linna said.

"Do you have any blankets?"

"In the trunk." Linna said looking in the review mirror. "But it's crushed."

Priss looked behind her at the large chunk of concrete on the back of the car. She turned back forward and smacked the dash board.

"Great we're fucked."

"Oh wait I have a small blanket in the back seat from when I take naps at work. But it's only big enough to cover one of us."

"Then let's turn it horizontally and lay it across us."

"Up here?" Linna asked looking at the stick shift.

"In the back seat."

"Humm Me and Priss in the back seat together." Linna said rubbing her chin. "I like the sound of that."

"Now is not the time for joking." Priss snickered. "Let's go."

They both climbed into the back seat and spread the small blanket around their upper bodies tucking the edges behind their backs blocking out as much of the cold as they could.

"Damn it's getting cold." Linna said as her knees started clapping together in time with her teeth.

"Get closer it going to get a lot colder."

Priss and Linna huddled closer together for as much warmth as possible as the tunnels temperature continued to drop.

--Silky Doll-

Sylia any luck?' Mackey asked looking over at his sister as he dabbed a damp rag over the cut on Nene's head.

"No Priss and Linna are still out of contact."

It had been over an hour since the quake ended and Sylia had been trying to make sure her friends were alright but she wasn't getting a response. Nene was working on the computer trying to get information on what was going on as Mackey cleaned the cut that was above her eye.

"Ok I got some information." She said wincing as Mackey touched the cut.

"Let's hear it." Sylia said.

"Well for the most part Tokyo is still standing. There are structure fires all over, several bridges have collapsed and the new underground tunnel is blocked off by tons of debris and is leaking coolant."

"The survivors don't have much time left." Sylia said. "Nene suit up we're going on a rescue mission."

"But what about Linna and Priss?"

"I don't know, I just hope they are ok."

--Tunnel 35 degrees farenhight-

Linna and Priss were both shivering from the cold when they heard voices from other survivors.

"Is anyone still alive?" A man yelled.

"Yes. 'Priss yelled.

"I'm trapped in my car can you help me?"

"We are trapped too." Priss yelled trying to open the door. "Try and keep warm help is on its way."

Out of the hundred or so cars that were trapped in the tunnel only thirty two people including Linna and Priss were still alive but as the temperature continued to drop the voices slowly fell silent.

"The rescue better get here soon." Linna said her breath hanging in the air as she spoke.

"It will. I know it will."

--Tunnel entrance-

Several ADP officers were using their cars to rip away large chunks of the tunnel as others formed a line moving chunks by hand trying to get to the survivors before they all froze to death.

"Shit this is taking forever one of them said as she looked at her blistered and bleeding hands. "We're not going to get to them in time.

"We have to try." Her partner said. "Even if it is futile."

The crews continued to work until the sound of rocket engines filled the air. Before anyone could lock onto the sound Nene and Sylia landed smack in the middle of the ADP effort to open the tunnel.

"Everyone get back." Sylia yelled as she and Nene started tossing large chunks of the tunnel. "At this rate we'll have a way cleared in under twenty minutes.

--Tunnel 18 degrees-

Most of the voices in the tunnel had fallen silent either because the people were to cold to talk or they had died of hypothermia. Priss and Linna did little talking and moving as their strength left them. They had remained silent for over thirty minutes before Linna finally summoned the strength to speak.

"Hey Priss." She said as her teeth clattered together.

"What?"

"When we get out of here how about we go out for a drink of something?"

"This is really a bad time to be joking around.'

"I'm not joking. I mean it, lets go out for a drink.

"Do you mean a date as friends or as…" Priss started to say but was interrupted by Linna kissing her neck.

"Priss, I've been in love with you for a long time." Linna said. "I've been wanting to tell you but couldn't find the words to tell you."

"Looks like you found them."

"I know that being huddled up clinging to life like this isn't the most romantic way to tell you but it will have to work."

"Well I must say I'm surprised I never thought about you in that way before. You know I am a lesbian right? I guess you do seeing as your asking me out."

"I didn't know you were." Linna said with a small smile. "I just wanted to get my feelings in the open."

"Well I am." Priss said. "And I'll take you up on that drink only I want coffee or hot cocoa."

"That sounds great." Linna said leaning closer if possible to Priss and hugged her with as much strength as she could muster.

--Tunnel entrance-

"Nene we will be breaking through any second." Sylia said moving a large slab.

"I'm ready."

Within seconds a blast of icy air emerged from the tunnel as they removed a large section of the tunnel.

"They broke through!" An officer yelled. "Medical crew stand by, Extraction team move in."

--Tunnel-

"Linna." Priss said. "I don't thing we're going to be having that drink after all."

She waited for an answer but after a moment passed she looked at Linna who was leaning on her shoulder.

"Linna?"

Still there was no answer. A tear started to form in Priss' eye and began rolling down her cheek but froze before it could fall. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before feeling herself drift away.

--Hospital-

Priss slowly opened her eyes and looked around the small white room.

"Linna?" She said weakly.

"Oh you're awake." A nurse said looking up from her chart.

"What happened?"

"You were lucky. You were found by the Knight Sabers and they got you to the ADP rescue crews."

Linna looked up at the ceiling feeling rather weak then looked back at the nurse.

"Where is Linna?"

"The young woman that was with you?" The nurse said. "She has been awake for several hours. She keeps asking if you are awake, I'll bring her in to see you in a moment."

The nurse smiled then walked out of the room. A few minutes later Linna slowly walked in and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey." Linna said after a moment.

"Hi." Priss said taking her hand.

"Sylia and Nene found us."

"I heard."

They sat in the room in silence just holding hands and looking into each others eyes before Linna spoke up.

"How about that cup of coffee?" "I'd love it."

Linna started to stand up but was pulled down on top of Priss. Their lips met instantly and they stayed like that for several seconds before finally separating. Linna stood up and smiled lovingly at Priss and squeezed her hand.

"I'll be right back with your coffee." She said and turned towards the door.

"Hey Linna." Priss said making her turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Priss said with a smile.

"I love you too." Linna said with a smile and walked out of the room to get the coffee.

**(Well that's it I hope you liked it.** **I'm thinking of writing a sequel when this damn writer's block clears up.)**


End file.
